Flying, Deep in The Night
by Ikmubmik137
Summary: Summary: Kyuhyun sangat terobsesi padanya. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sosok itu.


Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Others

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: OS

.

Genre: Hurt, angst

.

Disclamer: All casts are not mine. Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, and Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun. but, this fanfic is mine!

.

Author : Ikmubmik137

.

Summary: Kyuhyun sangat terobsesi padanya. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sosok itu.

.

Warning: KyuMin YAOI fanfic! Typo(s), OOC!

.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa tidur" Suara itu. Suara yang sangat ku suka. Reflek aku mem-pause game yang sedang ku mainkan dan menoleh kebelakang. Kearah tempat tidur, tepatnya kearah sosok manis yang sedang berbaring dan memandang melas kearah ku.

"Waeyo?" Ucapku dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Molla. Hanya tidak bisa tidur" Aku tersenyum dan membelai surai hitamnya.

"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi untuk mu?"

"Tidak. Aku pasti akan tertidur kalau kau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur"

Aku tergelak mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang diinginkan kelinci manis ku ini eoh?"

"Berhentilah bermain game! Aku tidak suka!" Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya kedada ku.

Aku kembali tergelak. "Wae? Bukankah kau sudah biasa ku tinggal bermain game?"

Aku mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu! Pacar mu itu aku, bukan game bodoh itu!"

"Jadi kelinci manis ku ini sedang cemburu dengan game bodoh itu?"

"Tidak" Dia berucap sambil membalikkan badannya. "Aku ingin tidur. Lanjutkan saja kencan mu dengan game bodoh itu"

Aku tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuh di sebelahnya.

"Pergi!" Dia berontak ketika aku memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hey! Maafkan aku" Ucap ku.

"Aku ingin tidur Kyu!"

"Tapi aku ingin memeluk mu"

"Peluk saja game bodoh itu"

"Game bodoh itu tidak bisa memberi ku kehangatan"

"Tapi kau selalu betah bersamanya. Menyentuh dan memainkannya setiap hari"

"Jadi kau ingin aku menyentuh dan memainkan mu setiap hari?" Satu seringaian muncul di bibir ku.

"Yaaa!" Dia membalikkan badan dan melotot lucu kearah ku.

Tidak tahan aku mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Yaa!" Dia kembali berteriak.

"Ayo tidur" Ucap ku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu!"

"Tapi kau mencintai orang menyebalkan ini"

"Siapa bilang aku mencintai mu?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ku dengan mata yang penuh pancaran sihir itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai ku?"

"Aku tidak mencintai mu" Dia berucap dengan tegas. Aku sedikit mengendurkan pelukan ku dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak mencintai mu. Tapi aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu" Dia tersenyum lembut dan tanpa peringatan di daratkannya bibir shape M miliknnya kepermukaan bibir ku. Hanya satu kecupan.

"Jangan membuat ku terkejut seperti itu" Ucap ku dan kembali memeluknya erat tapi dia terus mencoba merenggangkan pelukan ku. "Ekspresi mu tadi lucu sekali Kyu! Hahahaha" Dia tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya"

Dia berhenti tertawa dan memandang kearah ku.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Mianhae" Ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajah.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tidak marah" Aku kembali berucap sambil mengangkat wajahnya agar memandang kearah ku.

"Kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai mu"

"Aku tahu" Jawab ku. "Kau juga tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai mu" Ku kecup keningnya untuk sesaat. "Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan membiarkan kau pergi dengan orang lain"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Dia berucap dengan tegas. "Kita akan hadapi semuanya bersama-sama"

"Ya. Kita harus hadapi semuanya bersama-sama" Kembali satu kecupan aku layangankan di bibir shape M-nya. Dia tersenyum. Senyumman yang sangat ku suka dan ku rindukan untuk saat ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun. Nafasnya memburu dengan peluh yang telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Mimpi yang selalu menampakkan sosok namja yang sudah satu tahun lebih ini membuat hatinya kosong. Perlahan dia mencoba untuk bangun sebelum kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena kepalanya yang terasa pening. Dia baru ingat kalau kemarin dia tertidur setelah meminum alkohol hingga setengah mabuk. Dilirknya jam dinding yang ternyata masih menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Kyuhyun berdecak. Sebegitu gilanya kah dia pada sosok namja itu. Sosok yang bahkan sudah menentukan hari pernikahannya dengan orang lain. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangun. Mengabaikan pening yang mendera kepalanya, diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Beberapa pesan di terimanya. Sedikit berharap akan ada pesan dari namja yang selalu menyita perhatiannya. Namun nihil. Hanya ada pesan dari keluarga, sahabat, dan sang manager. Kyuhyun membaca pesan dari Ahra dan satu senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Kakaknya itu memang lebih over protective akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya, Kyuhyun beralih mengambil air putih yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening. Dengan minum air putih, pasti akan sedikit meredakan pening dikepalanya. Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak lama ponselnya bergetar dan menampakkan panggilan dari kakak tercintanya. Kembali dengan senyumman terkembang di bibirnya, di raihnya ponselnya dan segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo~" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Ahra bertanya tanpa membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Baru bangun" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat "Noona sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Tadi terbangun karena mendengar ponsel ku bunyi saat kau membalas pesan ku" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar noonanya terkekeh pelan.

"Mianhae~" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Istirahatlah, jadwal mu sangat padat. Belum lagi iklim di Thailand berbeda dengan di Korea. Ini masih sangat pagi kan di sana? Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, dan jangan minum-minum disana!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar wejangan kakaknya yang memang kadang bisa berubah cerewet.

"Arraseo noona~"

"Akan aku tutup teleponnya. Selamat tidur captain Cho"

"nae~" Jawab Kyuhyun dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Air ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu. Mencoba menjadi adik yang baik, dia pun menuruti perintah kakaknya untuk tidur.

.

.

Brukkk

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Fanmeeting hari ini telah selesai. Diliriknya managernya yang juga mendudukkan diri di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Setelah ini kita langsung ke bandara" Ucap sang manager.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya menganggukkan kepala yang entah dilihat oleh sang manager atau tidak. Tubuhnya lelah, begitu pun hatinya. Perlahan matanya terpejam dan membawanya ke alam mimpi untuk sejanak.

.

.

"Aku pulang~~" Ucap Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu dorm.

"Oh.. kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Pasalnya ini bisa dibilang masih tengah malam, namun seorang namja mungil muncul dari arah dapur dengan celemek yang menutupi sebagian tubuh depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryeowook-ie?"

"Memasak. Kau mau makan? Tepat sekali masakkan ku baru saja matang" Ryeowook berucap dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya ikut makan dengan Ryeowook, toh dia tidak mengantuk. Tanpa menjawab, dirinya pun melangkah menuju dapur. Meninggalkan koper dan ranselnya di ruang tengah.

"Nasi goreng?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit nada heran di suaranya. Pasalnya ini masih pukul setengah dua pagi dan Ryeowook memasak nasi goreng? Awalnya Kyuhyun berpikir kalau mungkin Ryeowook hanya memasak ramen.

"Nae! Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi ku putuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng saja"

"Ini masih malam Wookie"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakannya sendiri"

"Kau bisa menghabiskan semua ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Pasalnya masakkan Ryeowook memang lebih dari satu porsi.

Melihat Ryeowook mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya membuatnya tidak tega.

"Aku akan memakannya. Jangan memanyunkan bibir mu seperti itu. Kau mengingatkan ku pada-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Pikirannya mendadak tertuju pada seseorang yang selalu menghatui hari-harinya.

Ryeowook yang menyadari itu pun segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kau harus memakan ini!" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng buatannya ke piring kosong yang selanjutnya dia taruh di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar pun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya dan memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Kau sendirian?"

"Anni. Ada Eunhyuk hyung. Dia sudah tidur dari tadi sore. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini lebih terlihat seperti senyumman miris. Hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berarti 'dia' kembali tidak pulang ke dorm.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Kyu" Ryeowook yang menyadari perubahan dari ekspresi Kyuhyun pun menjadi prihatin. "Ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Mungkin dia memang berubah, tapi aku percaya dia masih mencintai mu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum yang justru terlihat miris di mata Ryeowook. Tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan menjawab ucapannya, Ryeowook memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Aku selesai" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong piringnya yang sudah bersih.

"Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya"

"Gomawo Ryeowok-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil koper dan ranselnya dari ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah namun matanya seakan tidak ingin di ajak tidur. Pikirannya melayang. Kemasa-masa ketika mereka masih bersama. Kyuhyun sadar kalau selama ini memang dirinya lah yang lebih dominan. Dirinya juga sadar kalau 'dia' masih ragu akan hubungan terlarang mereka. Namun Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai sosok itu. Sosok yang sekarang seakan menjadi racun baginya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang melepasnya begitu saja. Sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ketika dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan sosok lain. Sosok yang pernah dikenalnya. Sosok yang dulu pernah mengejar cintanya namun di abaikannya. Kalau tidak ada hukum di dunia ini. Kyuhyun bersumpah kalau dia benar-benar akan membunuh sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai rumput pengganggu itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Menyesal. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sekarang dia tengah duduk bersadar di atas ranjangnya dengan kekasihnya yang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kebahunya.

"Aku hanya khawatir" Namja manis itu menjawab dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintai mu. Jangan pernah meragukan cinta ku Ming"

"Tapi semua ini salah Kyu. Kita tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan fans di luar sana, bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang-orang di luar sana, bagaimana-"

"Sungmin! Apa kau mencintai ku?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan namja manis itu. Membuat namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada manik mata Kyuhyun.

"A- Aku.."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai ku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aku mencintai mu! Sangat mencintai mu. Tapi aku takut. Hubungan ini terlarang, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang nantinya. Akan banyak yang kecewa karena jalan yang kita pilih"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai ku. Percayalah pada ku. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu. Kita berjuang bersama-sama. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh namja manis yang sudah bergetar karena tangis itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyun aku menyerah. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini"

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun terbangun. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya pun sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

Lagi-lagi mimpi. Kenapa mimpi tentang dirinya selalu menghantui tidurnya. Bahkan dalam tidur pun tidak ada kata bahagia untuknya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan -lagi kepalanya sedikit pusing. Selalu seperti ini ketika dirinya baru bangun tidur. Lelah lahir dan batin. Jadwalnya yang mencekik yang bahkan tidak membiarkannya untuk meluruskan kaki barang sedetik pun. Namun dirinya sedikit lega karena hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam digital yang ada di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam sebelas siang. Sepertinya tidurnya lumayan nyenyak. Sebelum mimpi itu datang pastinya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Kyuhyun bangun dan membuka laci mejanya. Mengambil satu butir obat dari botolnya dan meminumnya dengan bantuan seteguk air putih. Berharap pusingnya akan hilang setelah ini.

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya. Cacing-cacingnya sudah memberontak meminta jatah. Sedikit malas di langkahkannya kakinya keluar kamar. Mungkin ke kamar mandi dulu lebih baik. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan kedapur dan mencari makanan apa yang bisa digunakkannya untuk mengganjal perut.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

Deg! Suara itu. Kyuhyun sangat hafal dengan suara yang selalu menemani hari-harinya itu. Tetapi dulu.

Menghentikan aktivitasnya dari mengubek-ubek isi kulkas, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjawab pertanyaan namja yang sekarang terlihat sangat kurus dan tirus di matanya.

"Nae! Baru saja bangun"

"Kau mau makan?" Tanyanya "Hanya ada bahan mentah. Ryeowook tadi tidak sempat masak. EunHyuk dan Donghae juga sudah berangkat. Penghuni lantai atas sepertinya masih tepar" Ucap Sungmin.

"ahhh.. Aku masak ramen saja kalau begitu" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengambil satu bungkus ramen untuk dimasak.

"Tidak! Ramen tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Jadwal mu sangat padat, belum lagi kau besok memulai debut solo mu bukan? Aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng untuk mu"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk" Sedikit sindiran. Namun Sungmin sangat paham.

"Kalau hanya untuk membuat satu piring nasi goreng saja tidak akan membuang waktu ku" Ucap Sungmin. "Kau duduk lah"

"Kenapa kau masih memperdulikan ku?" Pelan. Namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh gendang telinga Sungmin.

"Karena dalam Super Junior ini kita adalah keluarga. Dan kau adalah dongsaaeng ku"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu? bukankah dia calon keluarga mu? Bukankah dia yang nantinya akan benar-benar menjadi keluarga mu?"

"Kyuhyun cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu untuk sekarang" Kyuhyun dapat melihat kilatan marah dan.. kecewa dari mata namja manis yang dulu bahkan sampai sekarang masih terus membuatnya terjerat akan pancarannya.

"Aku ingin kekamar" Ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Seandainya Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap disana, maka dia akan menemukan air mata yang sangat di bencinya mengalir membasahi pipi namja manis yang masih terus di pujanya hingga saat ini.

.

.

Hari telah berlalu. Hari ini hari yang telah Kyuhyun tunggu-tunggu telah datang. Solo debut dia. Semalaman dia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Terlalu nervous dan tidak percaya ketika dia berhasil meraih all kill hanya beberapa jam setelah mini albumnya dirilis. Sekarang dia sedang bersiap untuk mini concertnya. Nervous, bahkan dia merasa seperti artis baru yang akan melakukan perform pertamanya. Namun ketika mengingat sosok yang diharapkannya tidak datang, dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Memang siapa dia? Harapan konyol yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat. Dengan kasar dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah dormnya. Hari ini tiga hari setelah debut dia. Tubuhnya seakan remuk, bahkan dia hampir terjatuh di stage tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. gwaenchana?" samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara itu. Namun matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Lagi suara itu. Kali ini dengan tepukkan di pipi kirinya. Apakah ini mimpi? Kenapa suara itu terdengar khawatir? Kalau pun ini mimpi, Kyuhyun berharap dia tidak akan terbangun untuk saat ini. Dia sangat merindukan suara namja manis yang telah menjadi mantannya itu.

.

.

"Eunghh~~" Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengernyikan dahinya. Kamar? Seingat dia, tadi dia berbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat itu juga matanya menangkap sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang tertelungkup di atas meja nakas kamarnya.

"pasti sangat tidak nyaman" Gumam Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa pegal-pegal kalau tidur seperti itu"

"Akkhhh" Kyuhyun hendak bangun ketika nyeri yang benar-benar menyerang kepalanya.

"Kyu?" Sungmin yang mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun pun langsung terbangun. "Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berani menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Syukurlah. Tadi kau pingsan di ruang tengah dan aku terpaksa membawa mu ke kamar. Ryeowook sebentar lagi akan pulang dari Sukira. Nanti biar Ryeowook yang menjaga mu"

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pulang ke rumah. Besok aku akan ke dorm lagi" Sungmin berucap dengan satu senyumman. Kyuhyun membeku. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat senyumman namja manis itu. "Cepatlah sembuh, Kyu" Ucap Sungmin lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ryeowook sudah aku kasih tahu, jadi dia pasti akan langsung kesini. Istirahatlah"

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku hingga sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum dan peduli padaku?"

.

.

Hari terus berganti. Kini bulan sudah memasukki bulan Desember. Bulan yang entah kenapa sangat tidak Kyuhyun harapkan kehadirannya. Sudah tiga hari ini Kyuhyun tidak melihanya. Kyuhyun maklum, pesta pernikahannya adalah lusa. Dia pasti sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya. Setidaknya itulah yanga da dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Drrrrr ddrrrrr

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang ada di atas meja sebelum meraihnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Merasa itu panggilan tidak penting, atau bisa jadi dari sasaeng fans, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Dddrrrr dddrrrr

Lagi ponsel itu bergetar. Nomor yang sama. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Merasa geram namun juga penasaran, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo. Hyung aku Sungjin"

Deg

Sungjin? Untuk apa dia menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Sungjin-ssi?" Kyuhyun memang terlalu akrab dengan Sungjin. Meskipun dirinya berstatus sebagai mantan dari kakak seorang Lee Sungjin, namun Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan adik mantannya itu.

"Apa hyung ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Anni aku free hari ini." Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nafas dari seberang sana.

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan"

.

.

"Sungjin-ssi" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya setelah berhasil menemukan posisi Sungjin di salah satu meja cafe yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan hyung" Sungjin berucap dengan tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana. Ada apa kau menyuruh ku kemari?"

"Itu.. tentang pernikahan Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun dapat melihat pancaran kekhawatiran dan keraguan dari mata Sungjin.

"Ada apa dengan pernikahannya?"

"Bisakah hyung membatalkan pernikahan itu?" Kyuhyun reflek membelalakkan matanya. Apa bocah ini sedang main-main dengannya?

"Sungjin-ssi. Dengar-"

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mohon, batalkan pernikahan itu. Hanya hyung yang bisa membujuk Sungmin hyung untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Apa maksud mu Sungjin-ssi?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin hyung terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Dia melakukan ini untuk hyung"

"Apa maksud mu?!" Kyuhyun sedikit geram. Pasalnya dia tahu Sungjin selalu berada di pihak Sungmin. Ketika Sungmin akan menikahi wanita pilihannya, kenapa Sungjin harus datang padanya dan memintanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan Sungmin.

"Wanita itu tahu hubungan hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Appa tidak ingin Sungmin hyung menjadi gay dan menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria. Appa mengancam akan menarik Sungmin hyung keluar dari Super Junior. Dan wanita itu mengancam akan membongkar semua rahasia kalian"

"Sungjin, tolong jelaskan lebih rinci" Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan lemas dan bertenaga. Fakta apalagi ini yang didapatnya?

Sungjin menghela nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya "Kau tahu kan Sungmin hyung dan wanita itu bertemu di drama musical itu. Kau pun juga pernah bermain bersama wanita itu" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sungmin hyung pernah cerita kalau wanita itu mencintai mu. Kau yang awalnya menceritakan itu pada Sungmin hyung bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan Sungmin hyung menceritakannya pada ku. Kau menolak wanita itu. Dan karena itulah wanita itu mencari-cari informasi tentang mu. Dia menemukan hubungan kalian. Tidak lama Sungmin hyung ikut bermain dalam musical itu dan membuatnya semakin berada di atas angin. Dia memanfaatkan keadaan. Dia mengancam Sungmin hyung akan membongkar semuanya bila Sungmin hyung tidak memutuskan mu dan menjalin hubungannya"

"Itu tidak masuk akal Sungjin-ssi!"

"Sebelah mananya yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Buat apa dia melakukan semua ini?"

"Balas dendam padamu karena kau menolaknya, dan karena popularitas"

Kyuhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan"

Kembali Sungjin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Awalnya Sungmin hyung mengabaikannya, tapi ketika appa tahu kalau Sungmin hyung menjadi sulit menjalani wajib militer karena di curigai sebagai gay dengan mu, dan lagi banyak media yang mulai curiga pada kalian. Appa ikut memojokkan Sungmin hyung. Saat itu juga dia bertemu Sa Eun dan merencanakan semuanya"

Masuk akal. Kyuhyun semakin lemas setelahnya. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran dia sekarang ini. Sungmin. Dia harus bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu secepatnya.

"Jadi Sungmin melakukan ini dengan keterpaksaan?"

Sungjin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hyung.. aku mohon. Bantu aku untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu"

"Dimana Sungmin sekarang?"

"Dirumah"

"Aku akan kerumah mu sekarang"

"Tidak! Appa akan tahu kalau kau datang. Appa benar-benar menjaga ketat Sungmin hyung." Ucap Sungjin. "Besok. Aku akan membuat rencana agar kau bisa menemui Sungmin hyung besok"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa di perbuat selain menunggu hari esok dan berharap semua berjalan seperti yang diharapkannya.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dorm, di kamar yang dulunya mereka tempati. Kyuhyun berdiri, menghadap Sungmin yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepala mu Lee Sungmin!" Terdengar jelas ada nada kemarahan disana.

Dengan takut Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti marah besar. Dia juga tahu kalau Sungjin telah mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya pada ku?"

"Aku-" Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak ingin menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam masalah. Hanya itu. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun nya.

"Kau ingat kalau aku akan selalu melindungi mu. Kau ingat kalau kita akan berjuang bersama?"

"Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu dalam masalah Kyu!"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu! Kau justru menyeretku kedalam kehancuran kalau kau melakukan ini Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan emosi. Dihiraukannya Sungmin yang sudah menangis sesenggukkan di hadapannya

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai mu" Suara Kyuhyun melembut. Di tangkupnya kedua pipi Sungmin dan membuat kedua manik foxy eyes itu menatapnya.

"Batalkan pernikahan itu Lee Sungmin!" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa Kyu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu"

"Apa yang kau takuti Lee Sungmin? Kim Sa Eun akan membongkar hubungan kita? Aku bahkan bisa mengumumkan hubungan kita saat ini juga. Atau appa mu? Percayalah, appa mu pasti akan mengerti"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak Kyu. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Maaf." Itulah kata terakhir yang di ucapkannya sebelum dirinya pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa merelakan semuanya.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba. Hari yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai hari pencabutan nyawanya. Dapat dilihatnya sosok yang sangat dia cintai tengah berdiri di altar dengan tuxedo putih yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan sosok itu. Hingga sosok itu menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum. Benar-benar senyumman malaikat dari sosok yang sangat di cintainya. Ketika sang wanita yang akan berdiri di samping sosok itu muncul dan berjalan menuju ke altar dengan iringan dan gaun putihnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita itu. Menghapus senyumman yang ada di wajahnya dan menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap ke arah sang pendeta.

Seketika itu juga semua terasa sesak bagi Kyuhyun. Dunia tempatnya berpijak seakan runtuh. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun langsung memucat dan pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Siwon, Donghae, dan Leeteuk yang melihat dongsaengnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, langsung berjaga di sekitarnya.

Sungmin melepas tautan tangannya dengan wanita di sampingnya, menatap pendeta di hadapannya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum telinganya mendengar suara sang pendeta berucap.

"Lee Sungmin! Apakah kau bersedia-"

"Maaf" Ucap Sungmin keras membuat sang pendeta menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Maaf" Lagi. Kata maaf keluar dari bibirnya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk kearah semuanya. Di tatapnya wajah appanya yang juga menatap tegas ke arahnya.

"Appa. Jeongmal mianhae~ aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Mianhae!"

"Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas geraman marah appanya.

Di alihkannya tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun yang terus menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan shock.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin pun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Di langkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat Sungmin berada.

"Mianhae"

Saat itulah Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika telinganya mendengar kata 'maaf' yang kembali terucap dari bibir itu, dan matanya yang menangkap satu buah pisau yang kini ada di genggaman tangan kanan Sungmin yang sebelumnya di ambilnya dari balik tubuhnya.

Kembali dunia tempat Kyuhyun berpijak seakan runtuh.

"Sungmin" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. saranghae~" Ucap Sungmin sebelum memotong urat nadi tangan kirinya. Membuat darah mengalir dan tubuh itupun ambruk.

"Lee Sungmin" Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Nafasnya memburu, dan bajunya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Omo! Kyunnie" Sosok yang tadi tertidur di sebelah Kyuhyun itupun ikut terbangun dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar. Seketika itu juga manik matanya menangkap sosok yang di panggilnya 'Kyunnie' masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas yang memburu dan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Astaga Kyunnie! kau mimpi buruk?" Ucap sosok itu lagi sambil mengusap keringat yang ada di kening Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. Aku disini. Kau hanya mimpi buruk Kyu" Ucap sosok itu lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Mimpi?"

"Iya. Mimpi. Aku disini. Sungmin mu. Minimi mu" Ucap Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk berisi itu dengan erat. "Aku bermimpi tentang kita lima tahun yang lalu. Kau-"

"ssttt itu hanya mimpi" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

Kreeekkkkk

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dari luar, membuat kedua sosok yang berpelukkan erat itu saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Mommy, kenapa daddy teliak malam-malam" Ucap sosok itu dengan mengucek mata kanannya.

"Omo baby!" Sungmin yang melihat bocah itu pun langsung lari dan menggendong sosok mungil itu.

"Mommy belum jawab. Kenapa daddy teliak panggil nama mommy malam-malam?" Tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Daddy mimpi buruk sayang" Ucap Sungmin sambil mendudukkan bocah itu ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Jagoan daddy terbangun gara-gara daddy ya? Maafkan daddy ya jagoan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam bocah yang berumur sekitar empat tahun itu.

"Daddy tadi belicik! Pasci (pasti) daddy tidak beldoa cebelum tidul. Kata conceng (seonsaeng) Cannie di cekolah, kalau Cannie tidak beldoa cebelum tidul pasci (pasti) pala hantu datang dan mengganggu tidul Cannie"

"Iya, daddy tadi lupa tidak berdoa sebelum tidur. Sekarang baby harus tidur. Besok harus sekolah kan?" Sungmin berucap sambil hendak menggondong buah hatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Mommy, Cannie tidul dicini boleh? Cannie ingin tidul baleng mommy dan daddy"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja boleh" Ucap Sungmin dan kembali mendudukkan Cannie atau yang sebenarnya bernama Sandeul di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa jagoan daddy jadi manja begini eoh?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil mencubit hidung Sandeul pelan.

"Mommy~~"

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo arraseo" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Mommy ayo bobok" Sandeul berucap sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelah kirinya. Sungmin yang baru saja mematikan lampu pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat yang Sandeul minta.

"Kau tidak mengajak daddy?"

"Tidak mau. Daddy bau kelingat" Ucap Sandeul dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kedada Sungmin.

"Mwo? Cho Sandeul!" Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari rebahannya dan menggelitik pinggang Sandeul.

"Ahahahaha~~ Mommy~~~"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Kyuhyun langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Sandeul ketika mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

"Hiks mommy~~ daddy jahat!" Adu Sandeul sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Sungmin.

"Lihat! Baby jadi menangis!" Sungmin melotot marah kearah Kyuhyun "ssttt daddy hanya bercanda baby" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun.

"Baby.. mianhae" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berucap.

"Daddy sudah minta maaf. Jadi baby harus memaafkan daddy ne?"

"Mana ada jagoan cengeng" Gumam Kyuhyun namun masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh Sandeul dan Sungmin.

"Mommy~~"

"CHO KYUHYUN! Kau benar-benar!"

"Arraseo arraseo.. baby-ya~~ maafkan daddy ne?"

"Daddy jahat"

"Daddy kan sudah minta maaf. Baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf, besok kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

"Cannie mau game balu"

"Akan daddy belikan"

"PSP balu?"

"Akan daddy belikan juga"

"Baiklah" Ucap Sandeul dan menghadap Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Baby.. kau tidak menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cannie hanya belcanda tadi"

"MWO? YAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan reflek mencubit kedua pipi Sandeul.

"hiks hiks.. MOMMY!" Tangis Sandeul ketika merasakan kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"CHO KYUHYUN! Kau tidur diluar malam ini! Dan tidak ada jatah selama satu bulan!" Bentak Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata Sandeul yang masih sesenggukkan.

"Mwo? Cho Sungmin! Mana bisa seperti itu?!"

.

.

.

**END **

**.**

**.**

Membingungkan ya? Maaf~~~ T_T –bow

dan lagi judulnya tidak nyambung ya? -bow lagi

saya bingung mau pakai judul apa. alhasil, saya nyolong aja dari track ke 6 dari mini album Kyuhyun, 깊은 밤을 날아서 (Flying, deep in the night)

Ini endingnya bener-bener tidak sesuai rencana. Ending aslinya tidak seperti ini. Setelah sungmin nyayat tangannya, harusnya setting di Rumah Sakit dengan kondisi Sungmin yang koma, dan media tahu hubungan KyuMin hingga Kyuhyun harus membuat presscon sendiri. Dan appa Lee yang akhirnya sadar dan menyetujui hubungan KyuMin hingga KyuMin hidup bahagia. Tapi itu kalau di tulis akan jadi panjang banget. Takut yang baca ini ntar malah ketiduran xD jadi beginilah endingnya. Dengan kehidupan bahagia rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin plus baby Sandeul ^^

.

Sekarang miris ya. Banyak JOYer yang berhenti mensupport KyuMin. Saya tetap JOYer. Saya akan menahan sakit ini sampai nanti. Karena saya percaya kebahagiaan dan kebenaran akan datang dan terungkap nantinya. JOYer-deul~~ ayo berjuang bersama-sama ^^

.

Dan lagi, daddy kita Cho Kyuhyun sedang sakit ya.

Get well soon Kyu Kyu~ kau terlalu kelahan baik luar dan dalam jadinya drop begitu T_T

.

Yosshhh! Segini saja cuap-cuap saya.

Tidak yakin saya akan menulis fanfic lagi. Tapi lihat saja nanti

Sekali lagi. JOYer-deul! Ayo kita berjuang bersama ^^~

.

.

Review?

.

Khamsahamnida ^^~

.

.

**Ikmubmik137**

**111714 **


End file.
